Morphine, while a strong, analgesic, is of course very addictive and consequently its use must be strictly controlled and monitored. While there are various antiinflammatory compounds that are mild analgesics that are not addictive, their use is limited because of their low order of weak activity. Some, to, are antiinflammatory but their use is limited because they are ulcergenic.
It has therefore been a principal objective of my invention to provide an analgesic treatment utilizing more potent compounds. It has also been an objective to provide such a treatment with compounds whose analgesic activity approach and equal or exceed that of morphine.